where are those happy days?
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: In the town of Happy Tree Friends noone dies good right? Well Splendon't is falling and only the one he loves can save him but will Splendid be to late? Yaoi boyxboy Rape,Blood and murder... you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Where are those happy days?**

"Welcome to HTF high school!" all of the charters are in high school which would make them 16(ish) when I am referring to a charter I will use 'G'iggles and not g''iggles 

I don't own HTF (because if I did even old people would be to young to watch it ) :p

Splendon't POV:

"Hahahahaha"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" the old teacher yells as he begins the case. Spring down the corridors, laughing, out of breath, mind reeling at the ways he would punish us if we were caught... if.

Me and splendid are still running through the maze of corridors but the teacher is gaining. Shit, I forgot he was once a PE teacher, I need to find away out of this I can't let Splendid get into trouble not when I was the one who bombarded the teacher with paint filled water balloons. As we sharply turned the corner trying to keep our balance I see it... our escape root, it was a janitors closet

"Splendid." I muttered, as he looks at me I yank his hand open the door and flung him in, I quickly shut the door and pull Splendid towards me so that we couldn't be seen through the window.

Our hearts still pounding from the run when we heard his footsteps approach the door Splendid went to gasp but I put my hand over his mouth smothering the gasp before it turned into sound, I reached my other hand over to the handle holding it so that from the outside it would seem locked. My precaution paid off as he tried the handle only to continue down the corridor when he found it 'locked'.

…..

"Haa~" we sighed in relief slumping against the door, both of my hands found a resting place on my crossed knees as Splendid sat at my side.

"Do you know what he will do when he catches us." Splendid spoke saying it as a matter of fact righter than a question

"Me." I answered looking at him with my head in my hands. Confusion clouded his features

"Excuse me?" he asked tilting his head like a little puppy. I gave him a small smile

"Do you know what he will do when he catches 'me'. Because he isn't going to catch you." I said plainly.

It took him a few seconds to consider what I had just said before he spoke "But he is going to catch me two because he saw m-"

"No he didn't. I gave you my coat before I pulled the prank and you've had the hood up the hole time, so he has know idea who you are and there for you shall be perfectly fine... humm and I guess I could pull in a favour from someone and get them to take the fall for you." I mumbled, there was a few people I could ask but most of them would crack under the pressure so that leaves my with one choice I will have to ask Lifty or Shifty

"You can't let someone else take the blame for me can you?" he demanded angrily, cutting of my thoughts . I chuckled pushing my self up

"Yes I can because if Mr honer student got even one little late mark or detention then you wouldn't be able to be the super hero." I said one hand breed in my jeans pockets the other offering to help him up, he accepted just as the bell rang.

"Oh good lunch I'm starved." I said as I stretched, running away from a very angry teacher does make one hungry. I got my long sleeve red jacket back from Splendid before we got to the canteen, when we got there almost all for the tables were filled by the other students not that it mattered after all this is were we go are septet ways

"Well I will see you tomorrow, goodbye Splendon't."

"Yep see yer." Splendid smiled and waved before he walked towards his table. In this school there are almost like 'clicks' if you will and Splendid's table is the table for the good two shoes and on that table there are; himself, sniffles, giggles, cuddles, petunia and nutty, nutty is a really nice kid he's just a little bit to hyper active.

I slowly walk to my own table, the table of delinquents there are only four of us on this table; me, Lifty, Shifty and Luner however Flippy joins us when he's in his psychotic version of himself but he's not here today. As I got to the table I was greeted with a smile from Luner; Luner came to this town a little while ago she has black hair and orange eyes, she is also as arsonist and she loves the colour red that's why she became close friends with me because I have red hair, she is really funny and would always have my back I would of asked her to fill in for Splendid if she didn't wear skirts.

"I heard you through paint booms at Mr Tem." Luner chirped as I sat down, oh did I mention that she knows almost everything that go's on? Lift and Shifty look at me and smirk

"Nice one Nii-san." Shifty chuckled as he gave me the thumbs up

"Nice but isn't he like super mean?" Lifty looked at me worried, Lifty is actually quite shy and a bit of a scaredy cat.

I smiled leaning back in my chair "It's fine. Oh but Shifty I need you to do me a favour." his face went blank as the other two just stared at me, we were all friends on this table but no one asked for a favour unless it was necessary. Shifty would defiantly help me out because last week I helped his brother pass his history test '_the punishment for being late/ not passing a test/ no home work or getting in to trouble were more like torture because apparently in a town were no one ever dies the teachers were allowed to torture the bad students' _not that Shifty would ever say no to me.

"Sure what do you need me to do?" he asked, jumping back a bit when I through my red jacket at him

"I just need you to put that on. I accidentally got Splendid caught up in my little prank so I would like you to cover for him." I explained, he nodded slipping on the jacket saying

"I will but you owe me one." I laughed

"Sure sure."

Splendid POV:

I have been sat at our table for a few minutes when Sniffles said

"What happened to you Splendid your normally the first one of us at the table?"

I told them how I bumped into Splendon't on the corridors and the prank and then how we hid in the closet. Lets just say that they were not very happy...

"So he got you into trouble!" Sniffles

"I hope he's not going to let you take all the blame!" Giggles

"Yer you need to tell the teacher that you didn't do anything!" Petunia

"If he thinks he is going to drag you down he has got another thing coming!" Cuddles

"Splendid?-nu-he's not -gu- going to let you take -mu- the blame is he?" Nutty asked quietly his twitches affecting his speech. I know everyone was only saying those things because they care about me and didn't want me to get punished. I smiled at Nutty and said

"He told me he would take care of it by getting someone to cover for me, I was wearing his jacket so Mr Tem didn't even know it was me."

"His red jacket?" Cuddles asked, I looked up slightly shocked that he knew what colour his jacket was. My friends aren't very interest in Splendon't.

Cuddles just pointed and the hole table turned there head in that direction, he was pointing at Splendon'ts table, on Splendon'ts table there were Lifty and Shifty who were forever a pain in my backside, a very pretty but psychotic girl named Luner and Splendon't his hear a bright as his jacket witch by the way was on Shifty. SHIFTY?

"So he's going to get Shifty to cover for you?" Sniffles asked

"I-" I was interrupted by the door of the canteen banging open reviling dead in the centre of the open doors Mr Tem with such an impressive aura of murderous rage that the hole canteen didn't dare move nor breath in hopes that they wouldn't ignite the highly flammable air that was now smothering them. Two men dressed in black like spies in one of those old movies appeared on either side of Mr Tem, the symmetry was perfect but the vibe was lethal.

Everyone knew who those men were even though most try to forget, they are the people that come to get you if you were bad, they have never come for me or anyone on my table but I have seen them drag kids down the corridors silently emotionless while the kid is kicking and screaming, begging and crying and when the kid comes back from the that place they take them to they are good, its eerie. A ghost there eyes dead like what ever they did to the child obliterated the very fabric of there soul.

Mr Tem lifts a boney hand like it was a pistol and points it at Splendon't and then at Shifty

"Those two." his voice rang like a gun shot as the men at his side moved to collect the bodies as order. They walked towards them almost agonisingly slowly, the children that they walked past didn't even flinch for they were petrified like stone never blinking just staring nothing more nothing less. They finally stopped in front of the table looming over it Splendon'ts back to them, there faces were not the same mask of emotionless terror that everyone else had. No.

Lifty was moving a tomato round his plate not looking up at the men that stood before him.

Luner looked to busy raping a sandwich to notice the men.

Shifty just glared at them body still relaxed

and Splendon't was drinking a can of coke.

I must be delusional how can they carry on when the feeling of anger is enough to make a full grown man pass out?

There was a squeak as Luner stood up from the table she stood and sat on the back of Splendon'ts chair so that she was facing the men with a raped up sandwich in her hand

"To what do we owe the pleaser?" she asked in a slickly sweet voice lips forming a smile of a Chester cat, when there was no answer she pouted slightly

"Humm~ Hey I have a question for you, you see this sandwich" she held it up so that it was shoulder level "why do I have it in my hand?" she smirked and answered her own question

"It's because Splendon't doesn't like to run on an empty stomach." just as she finished the sandwich was ripped from her hand by Splendon't both him and Shifty sprang up

"Thanks for the sandwich." Splendon't said and with that him and Shifty ran out of the fire exit like two bats out of hell with the men and a red faced Mr Tem, everyone stared mouths open. Luner giggled and said to the empty air

"Your welcome."

After a few minutes everyone started going back to normal when Luner appeared in front of our table with Lifty stood a few steps behind

"What are you doing here?" Sniffles asked in a weary tone and what ever else he was going to say died in his throat because of the glare that she gave him in all honesty that glare could off woken up the dead.

"I didn't come here to talk to you." She said her mood changing like a fire cracker. Everyone on our table leaned back slightly un-shore how to deal with her when Lifty cut in

"We just wanted to tell Splendid not to worry about Splendon't." Lifty is the nicest one of the twins but he still gets into trouble. Luner giggled making us lean back further, she must have a split personality or something

"Yep you don't need to worry your little blue head over it~ and besides Splendon't likes pain whether it's giving it or getting it." Both of them laughed as they left the canteen

"They are super creepy." Cuddles says almost to himself, the whole table nodded in agreement…

About what they said Splendon'ts not like that…

Right?

Splendon't POV:

We were now in the basement of the school, me and Shifty were running around for an hour before they finally caught us and bout us here. We have both been in this place before 'many times' it looks like a prison there were cells and chains; ones that went around your ankles hands and neck. There were two metal bolted doors one led up stairs and the other led to the torture chamber that had a constant coat of blood and sent of decay.

Shifty was lying next to me asleep looking like a beaten rag doll, we both got tortured me the most because I was the one who pulled the prank however he got it to and I have to say he was very brave he didn't scream once.

Tears fell from his eyes but he didn't scream.

Bit his lip until it bled but still did not scream.

Humm I might buy him a lollipop later. Me on the other hand I had to bite my lip to hold in the laugher because when they try to torture me they get frustrated because I smile back that means they try to hurt me more which only makes my smile bigger… I'm not immune to pain, I can feel it and it hurts… a little but it just makes me want to laugh.

So I was sat in a cell with Shifty asleep at my side, I moved him over so that his head was on my lap it was hopefully more comfy than the jagged rock which was the floor and I played with his hair for awhile 'the hair he always complains about well Lifty is going to get him a hat soon so he cant complain' speaking of them two did you know that they are fucking?

Yep they tried to keep it a secret but me and Luner new from the start and to be fair we don't really care. So what if they are both guys, so what if they are brothers 'twins' they're happy leave them.

All the people that sit on our table are a little twisted 'if not a lot':

Lifty and Shifty's parents left them in an ally when they were little and so they learnt how to pick pocket and steal. But they are living in a small house with Luner now.

Luner's parents died in a house fire and I'm not shore why that turned her into an arsonist but it did.

And as for my parents well what isn't wrong with my parents, they both beat me and try to kill me once a week, my dad rapes me and tells me I'm only good for sex and sometimes he would sell me to his friends so that they can have some 'fun' with me…

So personally I think that I'm allowed to be a little skewed up.

I wonder if Splendid ever found out what would he think… maybe he'll think I'm sick twisted maybe he will hate me.

I don't want him to hate me because I love him. I love everything about him every hair on his head and every breath he takes so why…

Why… so why if I love him why dose a part of me want to see him crying covered in blood and full of pain as I stand over him licking his blood off my fingers…

I'm a monster a sick and twisted monster.

I shiver accidentally waking Shifty

"Hu? Sup Nii-san?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"Nothing just thinking about what a sick and twisted person I am." He looked at me eyes wide then he smiled at me

"Tomorrows Friday right? So how about at the weekend you stay over at our house and we could have an awesome sleep over! So how about it?" he lean closer giddy, I smirked

"A sleep over is for girls, its not your house its Luner's and would I be staying the hole weekend?"

"Yes the hole weekend, Luner wouldn't mind having you over and Splendon't you are a girl." he said the last part jokingly while patting my head (and if anyone thought that I was a girl lets just say you better not sleep with the light off )

I went to playfully punch him in the shoulder when the metal door flung open and the person that was stood in the middle of the door way was...


	2. Chapter 2

Where are those happy day's? Chapter 2

**warning RAPE~ **

**don't own HTF**

Splendon't POV:

_I went to playfully punch him in the shoulder when the metal door flung open and the person that was stood in the middle of the door way was..._

"LUNER!" me and Lifty both yelled, she looked at us smiling a creepy smile that we took comfort in

"What are you doing here? What about the guard guys?" me and Shifty said still in sink, her smirk grew wider, she walked closer chuckling swinging the key to our cell on her finger

"Don't worry about them they'll be fine in the morning~" Shifty looked at her happiness glowed in his eyes. I smirked mirroring Luner's

"Your psychotic you know that?" I asked her, she laughed as our cell door swung open

"Yep but that's why you love me!" she beamed yanking us up and running up the stairs. We quickly followed, half way up the stairs there were two dead bodies they littered the stairs making shore that you wouldn't get past unless you jump or stand on them. The men in black were always annoying me dead or alive but Luner was right they will be fine because everyone in this town comes back to life how ever I heard that there are one or two ways to kill your self and really 'die' but I'm not shore if its true or not I will have to try it out on someone...

Shifty jumps over the mangled blood red bodies, I came to them my eyes darkened and my smirk grew as I trampled on them there blood died the bottom of my dark blue jeans it filled me with some sought of sick pleaser however I wish they were still alive so that I could of heard them scream when I stood on them... that would of made me happy...

when we reached the top we saw Lifty who was probably stood on guard turned and smiled at us

"Shifty nii-san, Splendon't nii-san are you guys ok?" he asked, shifty ran over and hugged his brother saying

"Yep!" I walked over to them and patted Lifty's head smiling 'what I hope was a warm smile'

"We're fine." Shifty suddenly realised his brother and pointed a scared finger at Luner

"Luner is it ok if Splendon't stays over for the weekend for like a sleepover?" Luner blinked a few times before she answered

"Sure I would love to have Splendon't round~" she sang, Shifty put an arm around my shoulder grinning like a mad man

"Then it's a date!" he chuckled, I laughed and rolled my eyes

"Please a date with you guys is the last thing I need." we all laughed and started walking away from the school because Luner and Lifty told us that school had finished early and that tomorrow we had the day off which I'm not very happy about... Don't get me wrong I hate school probably more than the next guy but it's the only place I get to spend some time with Splendid.

Lifty, Shifty and Luner all went shopping to get the food for the weekend as I continued walking home.

My house is just a one bedroomed house it had a living room, bed room, kitchen, bathroom and an attic which was my room it almost looked like the cell in the school only it had a window, a bed, and a draw and a cardboard box. I found the bed and the bedside draws in a junk yard one day so I brought them home, inside the cardboard box there are all of my clothes that I had bout myself.

I quietly opened the door and peered in, relief flooded through me as I realised that the house was empty, I sprang up the stairs and up the ladder to get into my room.

Once I was in there I got the key for the draws out of my pocket 'I always kept it close' and checked to make sure that everything was still inside because if my parents found something of mine they would not hesitate to brake or destroy it.

Inside my draws there was;

a bottle of shampoo, tooth brush, a fork knife and spoon, an old super hero toy and a pitcher of me and Splendid when we were 5.

I don't have many precious items and I have learnt to keep my shampoo, tooth brush and cutlery away from them so that they don't wash them with poison. I closed the draw locking it just as I heard a creak from behind

"There you are you stupid fucking brat." my fathers voice boomed, I whipped around to face him even though my body was frozen. My dad was 30 years old and an alcoholic, he was kind of chubby but mostly muscle.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could a fist collided with my jaw sending me to the floor where I was ruthlessly kicked and stamped on, I didn't try to protect myself because it would only make him angrier. He kicked me in the stomach 'with enough force to brake a door' causing me to cough and hack up blood that looked black, the kicks stopped and I thought that it was over...

I was mistaken.

He yanked me up by the hair and hissed in my ear so loudly it echoed inside my head

"Your only good for sex you pathetic dog!" he harshly turned me around and pulled down my pants and boxers before I could even think to breve he trusted in to me, to hold back the screams I bit through my lip and went to my happy place in my memories...

Back when I had fun playing games with Splendid's

I would think about that until it was over... or I lost consciousness...

what ever came first


	3. Chapter 3

Where are those happy day's? Chapter 3

I don't own HTF

Splendon't POV:

…...

The sound of the wind beating the life out of my window woke me up, I lay there on my front, cheek resting agents the hard wooden floor my limbs like lead, every breath that I took was like shooting fire through my veins. I had probably cracked a rib or two 'again', a bone in my arm was broken I could tell because I could see the snapped ivory outside of my skin that was now bathed in red.

I slowly sat up ignoring the thundering pain that was flashing through my body, I grabbed some of my things and limped zombie style to the bathroom.

The bathroom was grey and dull. Dropping my things on the floor I turned around and locked the door, I didn't want my parents coming in I'm not sure who I was more afraid of; if my mum came in she would probably try to slit my wrists and then drown me in my own blood, but if it was my father he would probably be looking for round two.

I shivered and stepped into the shower after discarding what clothes were left on my body and turning it on, the hot water burned my skin like acid a wimpier escaped my lips but other wise I stood still. I started to clean all of my wounds, scrubbing the cum and blood off my body, popping dislocated joints back to normal and pushing bones back inside. After I had done all for that I washed myself once more with my shampoo that smelt like pine trees.

The bottle of shampoo was one of the things that I bought with me to the bathroom I had also brought; a change of clothes, shoes, back pack and the rest of the things that I had in my draw. I didn't know what time it was but I was going to Luner's and I wasn't going to leave my stuff with this 'family'. It took some effort but I got dressed brushed my teeth and put the rest of the things inside my back pack, I looked in the long mirror at my self.

My blood red hair was as bright and messy as ever, my maroon eyes a little on the lifeless side, I was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with black jeans, dark blue converse and my signature red jacket. I had warped up my injuries with bandages and plasters so when I looked in the mirror I wasn't to surprised at seeing a mummy looking back at me; my hands wear rapped up to the knuckles, the hole of my neck was also covered in bandages and I had two big plasters on my face lucky I didn't suffer some major head injuries this time, one of the plasters was on the right cheek just below my eye and the other was on the left corner of my lip where I had shredded through it.

Slinging the back pack on my back I ran out of the house despite the limp, still running I turned round only to see that my house was now out of sight I smiled but as I turned back around I ran into someone, the person yelped in surprise as I yelped in pain, they were lying on the ground as I lay over them on my hands and knees

"Splendon't?" the person underneath me asked quietly, I looked at there face for the first time and my body froze

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God...

Splendid POV: _Friday 5am_

I was walking around the sleepy town making sure that there was no trouble I was the hero after all and it was 'will be' my job to look after the citizens. These early morning inspections of the city was very nice I was normally awake by 4am so I was happy that I could walk around for an hour or so.

"OK I think the city is safe for now." I muttered to myself as a figure collided with me I yelped in surprise as my back hit the pavement and I was ready to kick the figure that was now leaning over me when I noticed the familiar blood red hair

"Splendon't?" I whispered quietly, his head snapped up and shock filled maroon eyes met mine confirming my guess.

The figure that was now leaning over me was indeed Splendon't.

"S-splendid!" he stuttered jumping up on his feet like a rabbit, he extended a hand to help me up

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you feel any pain?" he said once he got me to my feet only then did I see him properly in the street lamp light he was covered in bandages, plasters and bruises.

His blood red hair just going into his maroon eyes both of them complemented his pale skin that the bandages hugged tightly, his clothes hung slightly on his frame Splendon't always wore big clothes maybe he was trying to make them last? Maybe.

"what happened to you! You look like you fell of a mountain and didn't stop rolling until you hit the bottom!" I yelled at him still shocked, did the men in black do this to him! No, they wouldn't have. But if they didn't do this then who did?

"Gee thanks for the complement you really know how to make a guy feel better." he chuckled sarcastically, I resisted the urge to hit him in the shoulder after all he looks like he doesn't need another bruise to add to his already complete collection. Sighing I said

"Come and get some coffee with me, Starbucks should still be open after all it's 24 hour I'll pay... so you want to go?" he looked at me blinking and then smiled at me, even tho the smile was placed on a body that had certainly seen hell it still said 'Thank you it's just what I need' and it made my heart beat faster

"Sure, I would love that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**so I have a little problem you see at the start I was going to make Splendon't top and Splendid bottom but now I'm not sure ? what do you guys think?**

Splendid POV:

so here we are at Starbucks sat in the far corner, the only people that are in here are a friend of the person on the night shift, a random coffee addict and a businessman man who is using the free WiFi to finish some work. We had already got our drinks, I had a normal coffee and Splendon't had a hot chocolate.

Sins we got into our seats we have been in a orqued silence so I took a deep breath thinking that I should just get it over with

"How did you get all of those injerys?" I asked staring into the eyes that were trying to avoid me, he picked up his cup and sipped it

"Would you believe that I fell down the stairs?" he asked already seeming to know the answer

"No." I said with a monotone voice my eyes narrowing slightly

"Then you don't have to know." he sighed looking into his cup with almost sad eyes, I put my cup down and switched to 'Mother mode'

"Splendon't, if some one is hurting you, you can tell me about it or you could go the the police I'll even go with you if you like... you should at lest tell some one instead of suffering in silence." I stopped my little rant when I heard a dark chuckle come from Splendon't

"Do you really think that anyone cares about me?" he chuckled with a twisted smirk on his face, I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Except you of course" he said sarcastically "but here's a word of advice for you 'little hero'. Don't dive in head first into a word that you know nothing about especially when that world can chew you up and spit you out if it had the chance... I'll be taking my leave now, goodbye Splendid." and with that he stood and left me sitting there in shock and horror.

Splendon't was in a deep hole one that I fear may consume him...

Splendon'ts POV:

I walked out of Starbucks and continued walking until I was in a park what park I was in was a myistorty, I stopped and let the silence drown me.

I clenched my fist and then punched the tree that was stood next to me with such force that it shuck slightly all the wildlife that was in said tree ran away from the perditor.

My eyes locked with the ground and I knew that they were filled with regret... but I had to warn him I didn't what him to see this world let alone come into it, if he ever did come into this world I would never forgive myself.

"... I feel like I want to cry..." I smiled half-heartedly at my statement and then it started to rain, I looked up sadly at the sky as the rain slipped down my face

"Hum that's nice of you to cry for me."

I stood in the rain for what must have been a good few hours when a familiar voice hit my ears

"Splendon't? What are you doing stood in th-" I turned to see Lifty, he stopped talking when he saw my face, ha I guess I really did look like hell. He dropped his umbrella and ran to me

"W-What happened to you!" he shrieked touching my face lightly like it would shatter if he pressed to hard. I said nothing...

he entwined our fingers and started pulling me towards his shared house, he kept looking back at me probably to make sure I was still there and he wasn't just carrying an arm.

When we got there he flung open the door which opened strait into the living room, causing Shifty and Luna to jump they both turned and saw a wet Lifty and a drowned rat (me) they shot out of there seats and ran to our sides

"Splendon't are you ok? Holy hell what happened!" Shifty panicked as he helped Lifty get me to the couch, all of a sudden I feel like I have two cement blocks on my shoulders and eye lids. The world zoomed in and out I wobbled on my feet and with out warning staying conchace became just to much...

Shifty POV:

Shit!

Splendon'ts body hit the floor with an empty thud.

We all froze for a second before kicking into action our minds working ten times its normal speed

"Shifty carry Splendon't to the couch! Lifty go and get some dry clothes and a bowl of warm water with a cloth! I'll get the first aid kit!" Luner shouted, we ran to do the jobs that we were set. Luner ran into the kitchen and Lifty ran upstairs in surch of clothes.

I knelt down next to the unmoving Splendon't and quickly but careful picked him up bridle style witch was extremely easy much to my horror Splendon't was a little to skinny and light to be considered healthy I was sure of it, and as I lay him lightly on the couch I realised why none of us had ever noticed, Splendon't always wore really baggy clothes we just assumed that his parents bought them way to big... that was not the case.

Luner and Lifty came running back in, Lifty just dropped the clothes on the coffee table and ran back into the kitchen to get the water.

Luner came and knelt next to Splendon't and biside me, she opened the big white first aid kit and instantly pulled out a pair of siccers she then cut strait down the middle of Splendon'ts shirt which allowed us to see his chest witch was covered in rain and blood soaked bandages.

It looked wares that I thought

"Shit. The stupid little bastered doesn't even know how to dress a wound properly." Luner muttered, she only swears when she wants to protect something... that something being Splendon't at the moment.

I had just convinced her not to cut his (much loved) jacket into pieces and we just eased it off him instead (knowing that he will be thankful later) Luner then cut the rest of the shirt and bandages of his chest when Lifty came in with the warm water.

I handed Lifty Splendon'ts jacket so that it could be washed and helped Luner clean and treat his wounds...

Even as broken and bloody as he was know one could say that Splendon't was not attractive... and if they did then they were dirty little liars

'Splendon't when you wake up you have some explaining to do.' all three of them thought at the same time as they gazed at there still unconches friend


End file.
